The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article and more particularly to a disposable wearing article adapted to prevent bodily waste from clinging to the wearer's body.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2572744B proposed a disposable diaper which is provided, in a crotch region of a topsheet and at a forward position, with an opening and further with elastic members extending in the longitudinal direction. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2880191B proposed a disposable diaper provided, on its liner and at a rear position, with an opening and further with contractile means spaced from the this opening in the longitudinal direction. In these disposable diapers, the topsheet or the liner is normally biased to be sufficiently lifted above the underlying absorbent panel so as to reliably receive bodily waste through the opening.
In the disposable diaper disclosed in JP2572744B, the location at which the topsheet is formed with the opening is not limited to, i.e., may be forward of the vicinity of the wearer's anus. Consequentially, there is a serious apprehension that the wearer's skin might be contaminated not only around the anus but also around the external genitalia. In the disposable diaper disclosed in JP2880191B the entire area of the liner is lifted up and the front zone with the opening also comes in direct contact with the wearer's external genitalia. Consequentially, comfort to the wearer may be deteriorated or the wearer's skin may suffer from rash. In addition, when a large amount of urine is discharged at once, the amount of urine may exceed the capacity of the disposable diaper and may lead to leak of urine.